In Search of... (TV series)
}} – |last_aired = |num_episodes = Syndicated: 144 & 4 Specials Revival: 8 |}} In Search of... is a television series that was broadcast weekly from 1977 to 1982, devoted to mysterious phenomena. It was created after the success of three one-hour TV documentaries produced by creator Alan Landsburg: In Search of Ancient Astronauts in 1973 (based on the book Chariots of the Gods? by Erich von Däniken), In Search of Ancient Mysteries and The Outer Space Connection, both in 1975 (later adapted into popular paperbacks written by Landsburg). All three featured narration by Rod Serling, who was the initial choice to host the spin-off show. After Serling's death, Leonard Nimoy was selected to be the host.Nimoy as one of the hosts of the TV series In Search Of…, alongside Mitch Pileggi of The X-Files. Format The program conducted investigations into the controversial and paranormal (e.g., UFOs, Bigfoot, and the Loch Ness Monster). Additionally, it featured episodes about mysterious historical events and personalities such as Anna Anderson/Grand Duchess Anastasia, the Lincoln Assassination, the Jack the Ripper murders, infamous cults (e.g., Jim Jones), and missing persons, cities, and ships (e.g., Amelia Earhart, Jimmy Hoffa, D. B. Cooper, the Mary Celeste, the Titanic, the lost Roanoke Colony). Because the show often presented offbeat subjects and controversial theories, each episode's opening credits included a verbal disclaimer about the conjectural nature of the evidence and theories to be presented: The production values were fairly typical of the period, with interviews, reenactments and scenic footage shot on film, all voiced over by Nimoy. The music was composed by Laurin M. Rinder and W. Michael Lewis. A soundtrack album was released on AVI (American Variety International) Records in 1977.Release catalog number AVL 6008 by American Variety International Records Distributing Corp. 9220 Sunset Blvd., Los Angeles, California 90069. Nimoy's popularity among science fiction fans (due to his role as Spock in the original Star Trek television series) won the show a following in fandom circles. Nimoy wrote an episode about the turbulent life of artist Vincent van Gogh, having earlier played the artist's brother Theo in a one-man show. As part of his research, Nimoy found records in the archives of the hospital where Van Gogh was treated that suggested that he suffered from epilepsy rather than insanity. The show also spawned at least six spin-off books, all written by Landsburg with forewords by Nimoy: In Search of Lost Civilizations, In Search of Extraterrestrials, In Search of Magic and Witchcraft, In Search of Strange Phenomena, In Search of Missing Persons, and In Search of Myths and Monsters, with an additional book that collected the best segments from these existing volumes. In 1978, Landsburg produced a Bigfoot documentary using portions of two In Search of... episodes ("The Monster Hunters" and "The Yeti") called Manbeast! Myth or Monster, based on his book In Search of Myths and Monsters. Though Nimoy had written the foreword to Landsburg's book, he did not narrate this documentary. Reruns of the In Search of... series aired during the early 1990s on the A&E Network. In the later 1990s, the show aired on another of the A&E Television Networks' properties, The History Channel. The licensing agreement expired in the early 2000s, ending the show's run. When the show aired on A&E, a re-recording of the original theme music was used plus a new alternate theme. The original opening titles were also modernized. And, inexplicably, virtually all of Nimoy's on-camera appearances in the series were replaced with reused footage, so viewers could hear Nimoy but not see him. A short-lived revival of the show, featuring Mitch Pileggi, aired on the Sci-Fi Channel in 2002. Episodes The original series ran for six seasons. Specials | ShortSummary = Examines the speculation that aliens have landed on Earth in ancient times and were responsible for many of mankind's oldest mysteries. Hosted by Rod Serling. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ShortSummary = An examination of mysteries of the ancient world and their connection to the possibility that aliens visited Earth. Hosted by Rod Serling. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ShortSummary = Examines the speculation that aliens have visited Earth in ancient times, and built structures to which they will return at a future date. Hosted by Rod Serling. | LineColor = 389CFF }} | ShortSummary = Explores the existence of Bigfoot, the Yeti and other legendary humanoid-type creatures. | LineColor = 389CFF }} }} Season 1 (1977) | ProdCode = 726 | ShortSummary = Other Voices: Examines groundbreaking experiments that show the possibility that plants respond to people's thoughts. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 703 | ShortSummary = Strange Visitors: Was Oracle Chamber, which lies beneath New Hampshire's Mystery Hill, built by ancient Phoenicians who traveled to the continent thousands of years ago? | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 708 | ShortSummary = Ancient Aviators: Are there signs of alien visitation here on earth? Might the mysterious markings on the Nazca Plain in Peru be landing instructions for UFOs? | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 715 | ShortSummary = The Bermuda Triangle: Probes a radio broadcast claim that the graveyard of ships and planes is actually a testing area for spacemen. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 713 | ShortSummary = Bigfoot: An evaluation of giant footprints and other evidence which some believe proves that the half-man, half-animal creature really exists. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 735 | ShortSummary = Killer Bees: A photographic report from Brazil on the behavior of the bees and genetic experiments underway to stop the savage swarms from reaching the U.S. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 728 | ShortSummary = Earthquakes: An examination of the techniques which scientists are developing in order to study seismic activity and predict quakes. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 734 | ShortSummary = The Mummy's Curse: Probes the claim that a protective curse on king Tutankhamun's tomb accounted for a chain of mysterious deaths. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 733 | ShortSummary = Martians: Offers the theory that the Red Planet is dying of climate changes and suggests that Earth may face a similar fate. Gerald Soffen is a guest in the episode. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 701 | ShortSummary = Atlantis: Explores the possibility that 14 huge stone buildings beneath the waters of The Bahamas, and a 2000-year-old computer part, are part of the lost empire of Atlantis. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 736 | ShortSummary = Psychic Detectives: Meet a unique scientific detective squad that uses E.S.P. as an effective crime-solving tool. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 729 | ShortSummary = A Call from Space: Can the space technologies that discovered other galaxies help us communicate with other life? | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 730 | ShortSummary = Learning ESP: Do the powers of extrasensory perception really exist, and can they be taught? | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Nazi Plunder: Pursues the rumor of Nazi plunder worth billions and a 30-year-old track that could lead to it. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 718 | ShortSummary = Amelia Earhart: Runs down rumors that the famous aviatrix, who disappeared during a 1937 flight over the Pacific Ocean, was on a spy mission. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 712 | ShortSummary = Dracula: Investigates the life and recorded history of Vlad the Impaler in Romania, with comparisons to the main character of the famous Bram Stoker novel. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 709 | ShortSummary = The Easter Island Massacre: Provides answers to the mysteries of how 70-ton giant stones came to the remote island and who might have destroyed some of them. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 704 | ShortSummary = Ghosts: Studies specters and a parapsychologist's theory that they are troubled earthbound souls in need of help. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 720 | ShortSummary = Life after Death: A visit to a soul research institute for firsthand accounts of people who claim they have died and come back to life. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 725 | ShortSummary = The Loch Ness Monster: A hunt for the leviathan which has so far eluded all expeditions to prove that it truly exists. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 702 | ShortSummary = UFOs: An evaluation of reports by people who have seen "saucers", and the growing body of evidence that America is regularly being visited by UFOs. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 714 | ShortSummary = Voodoo: Experience an actual voodoo rite, and meet a priest dedicated to disarming its effects. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Inca Treasures: Camera crews accompany a Peruvian excavation party in quest of a great Inca city believed lost for 300 years. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} | ProdCode = 727 | ShortSummary = The Magic of Stonehenge: Suggests the site could be the source of a mysterious power that might hold all of Britain in a strange magnetic force field. | LineColor = C0C0C0 }} }} Season 2 (1977–1978) | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = The Lost Dutchman Mine: An investigation into why hundreds of gold hunters have died searching for a lost treasure ever since a German prospector wandered out of Arizona's Superstition Mountains in the 1860s. Is there really cursed gold hidden there, as Apache lore suggests? | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 753 | ShortSummary = The Man Who Would Not Die: The fascinating saga of the Count of St. Germain, who dazzled the courts of Europe for over 100 years, leading some to believe he was immortal. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 719 | ShortSummary = Firewalkers: How do people walk on red-hot coals without being burned? | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 744 | ShortSummary = Mayan Mysteries: The Mayans of Mexico carved an advanced civilization out of the jungles, then disappeared. Where did they come from? Where did they go? | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 750 | ShortSummary = Astrology: Can astronomical movements affect the affairs of man? Leonard Nimoy as he reviews the long history of astrology and looks at its attraction today. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 740 | ShortSummary = Michael Rockefeller: Did he drown or was he murdered? An investigation into the disappearance of Nelson Rockefeller's youngest son who vanished without a trace among some of the most primitive peoples in the world. Film found in a camera suggested they were the victim of headhunters, or was it staged? | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 758 | ShortSummary = Hurricanes: Take a close-up look at these violent killers that have taken the lives of hundreds of thousands of people. Can they be controlled or prevented? | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 762 | ShortSummary = The Ogopogo Monster: This large beast, similar to Scotland's Loch Ness Monster, is claimed to have been seen by thousands of people in western Canada. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 746 | ShortSummary = Pyramid Secrets: Examines the theory that the pyramids of Egypt were built to provide shelter from a holocaust, not as tombs for the pharaohs. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 748 | ShortSummary = Dead Sea Scrolls: The story of the 2,000-year-old scrolls, discovered by a shepherd, that revolutionized religious thought. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 706 | ShortSummary = Reincarnation: Reviews case histories of people who claim to have lived in previous lifetimes. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 760 | ShortSummary = The Shark Worshippers: A trip to remote parts of the Pacific where man-eating sharks are considered gods. Adults pray to them and children swim unafraid among them. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 737 | ShortSummary = Anastasia: An examination of evidence that the youngest daughter of Russia's Tsar Nicholas II Aleksandrovich Romanov survived the family executions, and settled in Charlottesville, Virginia. NOTE: This was produced years before Anna Anderson Manahan, as she in time came to be known, was proven, through DNA evidence which could not have been forensically examined at the time, to have been an impostor. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 751 | ShortSummary = Secrets of Life: Explores the possibility that human life can be created in laboratories engaged in DNA research. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 742 | ShortSummary = Immortality: Looks at scientific discoveries of new methods of prolonging human life, such as cryonics, which can suspend life for centuries. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 738 | ShortSummary = The Swamp Monster: An investigation of reports that a huge man-like beast is living in the swamps of Louisiana's bayou. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 759 | ShortSummary = Hypnosis: A look back at the great scientist Mesmer, whose hypnotic techniques are being used in modern surgery, teaching, and police investigations. (See also Learning ESP.) | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 752 | ShortSummary = Troy: The story of Heinrich Schliemann, an eccentric self-made millionaire obsessed with discovering the ruins of Troy at a time when the city was considered a fable that never existed. He discovered not one but nine ancient cities in Turkey, and recovered a hoard of spectacular relics. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 732 | ShortSummary = Witch doctors: Leonard Nimoy hosts this look at ancient folk medicines that are being reinstituted today in modern mental institutions and are yielding positive results. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 754 | ShortSummary = Haunted Castles: Probe into one of the world's most haunted places. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 743 | ShortSummary = Butch Cassidy: Examines the possibility that Butch Cassidy was not killed in Bolivia along with the Sundance Kid, but actually lived a full life and died peacefully in 1937. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 739 | ShortSummary = Deadly Ants: A look at the billions of fire ants that march across the southern United States and the failure so far of all attempts to stop them. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = 741 | ShortSummary = The Coming Ice Age: An inquiry into whether the dramatic weather changes in America's northern states mean that a new ice age is approaching. This installment sounded an early warning about the phenomenon of global climate change. | LineColor = 23C052 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Garden of Eden: Using the Old Testament as a road map, researchers attempt to trace the possible site of the original Garden to India, China, and an island off the coast of Saudi Arabia. | LineColor = 23C052 }} }} Season 3 (1978–1979) | ProdCode = 768 | ShortSummary = UFO Captives: Meet people who believe they have been held captive aboard alien spacecraft - close encounters of the fourth kind. Original broadcast: September 14, 1978. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 772 | ShortSummary = Tornadoes: A terrifying look at one of nature's deadliest forces. Tornadoes can swallow up buildings and people without a trace - can they be stopped? Original broadcast: September 21, 1978. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 771 | ShortSummary = Cloning: An in-depth look at the process which may allow us to "copy" people exactly and produce single-parent human beings. Original broadcast: September 28, 1978. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 777 | ShortSummary = Water Seekers: Scientists take another look at the divining rod. Does water emit valuable signals? Original broadcast: October 5, 1978. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 763 | ShortSummary = Jack the Ripper: An investigative report on the unsolved mystery of London's notorious serial killer. The episode reveals the killer's connection with contemporary media and the possible involvement with the Ancient Free And Accepted Masons. Various identities are suggested as being that of the killer, including a duke who was second in line to the British throne. Original broadcast: October 12, 1978. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 765 | ShortSummary = Cryogenics: Scientists are discovering new methods to prolong human life and, in the case of cryogenics, to suspend the possibility of life for centuries. Original broadcast: October 19, 1978. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 767 | ShortSummary = Siberian Fireball: Considers the possibility that the unexplained and catastrophic explosion in Siberia in 1908 was an atomic blast occurring 37 years before the development of the A-bomb. Original broadcast: October 1978. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 774 | ShortSummary = The Great Lakes Triangle: Investigates efforts by scientists and psychics to discover the mysterious forces around the Great Lakes that have caused more air and sea disasters than the Bermuda Triangle. Original broadcast: November 2, 1978. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 770 | ShortSummary = Monster Hunters: Leonard Nimoy investigates what compels scientists and teachers to pursue a man-like beast in Northern California. Original broadcast: November 9, 1978. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 775 | ShortSummary = Bermuda Triangle Pirates: Luxurious yachts are disappearing off the coast of Florida. Are pirates trafficking in drugs to blame? Original broadcast: December 7, 1978. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Indian Astronomers: Recent excavations in Southern Illinois provide tantalizing glimpses at Native American use of astronomy. Original broadcast: December 14, 1978. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 779 | ShortSummary = Sherlock Holmes: A look at surprising new clues which indicate that the famed super sleuth actually did exist, after a fashion. Original broadcast: December 21, 1978. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Lost Vikings: The story of Viking Erik the Red's descendants, who left Scandinavia and arrived in Northern Canada centuries before Columbus. Original broadcast: December 28, 1978. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 766 | ShortSummary = Dreams and Nightmares: Our dreams provide clues to the dark world of our unconscious mind, but can we learn to control them? Original broadcast: January 4, 1979. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 786 | ShortSummary = Animal ESP: Dramatic scenes attempt to demonstrate that close communication between people and their pets may be due to more than emotional bonds. Original broadcast: January 11, 1979. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 776 | ShortSummary = The Money Pit Mystery: A true tale of hidden treasure and mysterious death. Six people have died in the scramble to dig up the Oak Island treasures, supposedly buried by Captain Kidd. Original broadcast: January 18, 1979. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 784 | ShortSummary = Psychic Sea Hunt: A team of psychics gives scientists the exact description and location of an unknown shipwreck, and a submarine hunt proves them right. Original broadcast: January 25, 1979. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 782 | ShortSummary = Angel of Death: Nazi hunter Simon Wiesenthal tracks infamous war criminal Josef Mengele to his hiding place in Paraguay. Original broadcast: February 1, 1979. Years after this installment was initially transmitted, Mengele's remains were found and identified; he proved to have had to eke out a bare existence as a farm worker, and his punishment for his alleged war crimes was to have lived out the rest of his days in both comparative obscurity and the fear of eventual discovery. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 783 | ShortSummary = Noah's Flood: A dramatic inquiry into whether or not scientific proof exists for the legend of the Biblical Great Flood. Original broadcast: February 8, 1979. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 787 | ShortSummary = The Diamond Curse: Why do mystery and tragedy plague the owners of great gems like the Hope Diamond? Original broadcast: February 15, 1979. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 789 | ShortSummary = Ghostly Stakeout: In a haunted house, a psychic team contacts troubled spirits that live on after death. Original broadcast: February 22, 1979. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 790 | ShortSummary = Brain Power: A study of the incredible hidden potential of the human mind, including the possibility that average people can become geniuses. Original broadcast: March 17, 1979. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 764 | ShortSummary = Sodom and Gomorrah: Studies evidence developed by archaeologists suggesting that the two wicked cities existed on the site of a crater now filled in by the Dead Sea. Original broadcast: May 10, 1979. | LineColor = FFD700 }} | ProdCode = 780 | ShortSummary = King Tut: Investigates the ancient Egyptian monarch's final days. Was he a beloved leader who died a natural death or did court intrigues lead to his assassination? Original broadcast: May 17, 1979. Years after this installment was transmitted, Egyptological historians became convinced that Tutankhamun was in atrocious health for almost his entire life due to birth deformities. These historians came to believe that his birth deformities had resulted from inbreeding amongst pharaohs's families, of which he himself was known, by them, to have been an offspring. | LineColor = FFD700 }} }} Season 4 (1979–1980) | ProdCode = 830 | ShortSummary = Tidal Waves: See a reenactment of the incredible destruction wrought by the tsunami (giant sea wave) that struck Hawaii in 1960. Original broadcast: September 20, 1979. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 847 | ShortSummary = Carlos, The World's Most Wanted Man: A chilling profile of the playboy-turned-terrorist, called Carlos the Jackal who was called "The World's Most Wanted Man." Original broadcast: September 27, 1979. In 1994, Carlos was given up to French intelligence by the Government of Sudan, was charged and subsequently convicted of murder of an informant and is serving a life term in prison, which was lengthened with an additional life term for a terrorist attack on French soil. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 831 | ShortSummary = The Amityville Horror: A dream house in a lovely suburb becomes a nightmare when the owners discover an evil presence. The house was the site of a family massacre in 1974. It would later inspire the 1979 movie & its 2005 remake. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 836 | ShortSummary = UFO Australia: Actual film footage of unidentified flying objects flying Down Under. Includes interview with New Zealand pilot and author, Bruce Cathie. Original broadcast: October 11, 1979. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 837 | ShortSummary = Immortal Sharks: Why has the great white shark not evolved as other animals have? Leonard Nimoy hosts this look at this most ancient and primitive creature. Original broadcast: October 18, 1979. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 834 | ShortSummary = The Lost Colony of Roanoke: A look at new evidence which offers an intriguing theory about where the colonists went. Original broadcast: October 25, 1979. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 825 | ShortSummary = The Shroud of Turin: An in-depth examination of the famed cloth that many believe holds the image of Jesus Christ. Original broadcast: November 8, 1979. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 838 | ShortSummary = Mexican Pyramids: The bloody story of the great pyramids, which were used for daily human sacrifices. Original broadcast: November 15, 1979. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 832 | ShortSummary = The Abominable Snowman: Leonard Nimoy examines the experiences of the explorers who say they have actually sighted the legendary creature. Original broadcast: November 22, 1979. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = Pompeii: This great Roman city was a wealthy resort and mecca for fun-lovers before it was destroyed by the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius. Were early Christians among the Roman revelers? Original broadcast: November 29, 1979. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 850 | ShortSummary = D. B. Cooper: The incredible story of the man who hijacked a jetliner, parachuted out with his loot, and was never seen again. Original broadcast: December 6, 1979. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 843 | ShortSummary = The Ten Commandments: Leonard Nimoy profiles Moses and tries to pinpoint Mount Sinai's exact location. Have pilgrims to the Holy Land been praying at the wrong location? Original broadcast: December 13, 1979. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 848 | ShortSummary = The Dark Star: Travel to Africa to find out why the Dogon, a primitive tribe knows so much about astronomy, a black hole, and travelers from outer space. Original broadcast: December 20, 1979. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 840 | ShortSummary = The San Andreas Fault: Analyzes California's great earthquake fault line to determine whether the long-predicted catastrophic quake can be predicted. Original broadcast: December 27, 1979. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 842 | ShortSummary = The Missing Heirs: There is still a $3.2 million fortune that remains unclaimed after a century. To whom does it belong? Original broadcast: January 3, 1980. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 849 | ShortSummary = Van Gogh: A look at the life and death of the great Dutch master—was he really mad? Host Leonard Nimoy, who wrote this installment partially to promote his one-man show Vincent, found evidence that he was not. Original broadcast: January 10, 1980. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 826 | ShortSummary = Wild Children: Can these children survive in civilization? Leonard Nimoy examines several historical cases. Original broadcast: January 17, 1980. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 827 | ShortSummary = The Ghost Ship: In 1872, the captain and crew of the Mary Celeste vanished without a trace. The sails were set to the wind and breakfast was on the table. Who or what possessed the ship? Original broadcast: January 24, 1980. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 844 | ShortSummary = Earth Visitors: Were our earliest ancestors travelers from other planets? Original broadcast: January 31, 1980. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 841 | ShortSummary = John the Baptist: An investigation to determine whether the great holy man's remains are in Europe or Egypt Original broadcast: February 7, 1980. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 829 | ShortSummary = Air Disaster Predictions: A study of reports that major air crashes have been seen or predicted beforehand in nightmares. Includes the 1979 crash of American Airlines Flight 191. Original broadcast: February 14, 1980. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 851 | ShortSummary = The Bimini Wall: The saga of the giant stones found at the bottom of the Caribbean. Leonard Nimoy probes whether they might be part of the ancient, supposedly mythical, empire of Atlantis. Original broadcast: February 21, 1980. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 845 | ShortSummary = Glenn Miller: An inquiry into why the mysterious death—or disappearance—of the great musician was never investigated, and a possible military cover-up. Original broadcast: March 7, 1980. | LineColor = FF6666 }} | ProdCode = 833 | ShortSummary = Past Lives: Can reincarnation be proved? Leonard Nimoy examines the data, testimony, and theories. Original broadcast: March 14, 1980. | LineColor = FF6666 }} }} Season 5 (1980–1981) | ProdCode = 856 | ShortSummary = UFO Cover-Ups: Examines charges that the U.S. Air Force is hiding alien corpses and the remains of crashed space craft in Hangar 18 of Wright-Patterson Air Force Base in Ohio. Original broadcast: September 20, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 852 | ShortSummary = Faith Healing: Is faith healing hoax or holistic medicine? Original broadcast: September 27, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 854 | ShortSummary = Lee Harvey Oswald: The assassination of John F. Kennedy: was there visual proof of two guns in Dallas and possibly two Oswalds? Original broadcast: October 4, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 859 | ShortSummary = Daredevil Death Wish: A look at some of the impossible stunts daredevils attempt, and why they keep trying even after suffering near-fatal injuries. This reflected and echoed one of the That's Incredible! segments, "Incredibly Dangerous," which itself became embroiled in controversy when some of the stuntmen/daredevils it featured were injured severely enough to ruin their careers as such. Original broadcast: October 11, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 855 | ShortSummary = Life after Life: The stories of people who claim they have had after-life experiences and say they no longer fear death. Original broadcast: October 18, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 853 | ShortSummary = Moon Madness: Violence and passion are commonplace when the moon is full. Is there any truth to the Werewolf legends? Leonard Nimoy hosts this historical look at lunacy. Original broadcast: October 25, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 868 | ShortSummary = Dangerous Volcanoes: Scientists wonder whether California's Mount Shasta, Washington's Mount St. Helens, and other American volcanoes will soon erupt again.Mount St. Helens eventually did erupt, an eruption that covered the nearby community in volcanic ash but ultimately did little lasting damage. Original broadcast: November 1, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 864 | ShortSummary = The Lindbergh Kidnapping: Digs for the facts behind the controversy that still rages today, the kidnapping of Charles Lindbergh's baby. Was the wrong man executed for the crime? Original broadcast: November 8, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 870 | ShortSummary = Acupuncture: A study of the healing technique which may cure incurable diseases. Leonard Nimoy investigates the power of the ancient Chinese healing art. Original broadcast: November 15, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 862 | ShortSummary = Jimmy Hoffa: A probe into the disappearance of James Riddle Hoffa, the mob-connected President of the International Brotherhood of Teamsters. Was he killed, kidnapped, or did he go underground? Original broadcast: November 22, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = | ShortSummary = The Fountain of Youth: A look at the various scientific ways people use to stay young for years longer. Original broadcast: November 29, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 858 | ShortSummary = Laugh Therapy: Can laughter combat disease? A Nobel-prize winner says he cured himself after doctors gave up hope. Original broadcast: December 6, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 865 | ShortSummary = Salem Witches: Are the witches of Salem still casting spells in Massachusetts? Original broadcast: December 13, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 867 | ShortSummary = Super Children: Investigates scientific efforts to produce a generation of child prodigies; are they born or made? Original broadcast: December 27, 1980. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 869 | ShortSummary = The Great Wall of China: The story of the one of the world's greatest wonders - who built it and why? Original broadcast: January 10, 1981. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 876 | ShortSummary = The Castle of Secrets: The saga of the Coral Castle, said to have been built by Edward Leedskalnin, a frail hermit who allegedly carved and lifted 1,100 tons of solid stone blocks weighing up to 30 tons each using the secrets of Atlantis. Original broadcast: January 24, 1981. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 878 | ShortSummary = The Great Lovers: A look at some of history's famous lovers. What drove certain men to pursue sensual pleasure above all else? The program compares the legends of Don Juan and Casanova. Host Leonard Nimoy wrote this installment. Original broadcast: January 31, 1981. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 879 | ShortSummary = The Holy Grail: Explores the claims that the chalice used by Jesus at the Last Supper may have been found. Original broadcast: February 7, 1981. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 860 | ShortSummary = The Death of Marilyn Monroe: Examines evidence that suggests that the Hollywood star may not have committed suicide. Original broadcast: February 14, 1981. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 871 | ShortSummary = Chinese Explorers: Did the Chinese discover America 1,000 years before Columbus? Leonard Nimoy explores evidence that a Buddhist monk named Hu-Shen arrived on the American continent in 458 AD. Original broadcast: February 21, 1981. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 873 | ShortSummary = The Hindenburg Mystery: A probe into the theory alleging that the famed Nazi "lighter-than-air" ship, which exploded while landing at Lakehurst, New Jersey, in 1937, was destroyed by political saboteurs. Original broadcast: February 21, 1981. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 877 | ShortSummary = The End of the World: Will an asteroid or comet on a collision course with earth end it all? Original broadcast: April 30, 1981. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 874 | ShortSummary = The Lusitania: An in-depth examination into the sinking of the British liner by a German submarine in 1915, killing over 1,000 passengers, including 114 Americans. Was it really all part of a plot to involve the U.S. in World War I? Original broadcast: May 16, 1981. | LineColor = FF9900 }} | ProdCode = 866 | ShortSummary = Sun Worshippers: Will solar energy free us from dependence on foreign oil? Leonard Nimoy analyzes how solar energy stacks up against fossil fuel and nuclear energy. Original broadcast: May 19, 1981. | LineColor = FF9900 }} }} Season 6 (1981–1982) | ProdCode = 913 | ShortSummary = Jesse James: Probes one of the most intriguing questions of the Old West—''was'' legendary gunman Jesse James shot in the back, or did he escape capture and live to a ripe old age? Original broadcast: September 21, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 901 | ShortSummary = Biofeedback: A revealing study of how computers are now healing the sick and building sports champions. Original broadcast: September 28, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 915 | ShortSummary = Ghosts in Photography: Is it possible to photograph the dead? Original broadcast: October 5, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 914 | ShortSummary = M.I.A.s: An investigation into a highly controversial and emotional question: Are American servicemen still lingering in prison in Vietnam? Original broadcast: October 12, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 912 | ShortSummary = The Elephant Man: From side-show freak to the friend of royalty, review the true story of the horribly disfigured Joseph Merrick. Original broadcast: October 19, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 907 | ShortSummary = The Lincoln Conspiracy: Cracks "the case of the 19th century"—how the assassination of Abraham Lincoln was meticulously planned and abominably executed. Original broadcast: October 26, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 908 | ShortSummary = Jim Jones: The story that shocked the world—how Jim Jones, the cult Svengali from California, convinced over 900 of his followers to follow him—first to a commune in Guyana and then into suicide. Original broadcast: October 31, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 920 | ShortSummary = King Solomon's Mines: A look at one of the most exciting searches of all—the hunt for the riches of the Old Testament. Did King Solomon actually have a mine near Mount Sinai? Original broadcast: November 2, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 903 | ShortSummary = The Tower of London Murders: How the destiny of England was changed by the disappearance of young prince's from the fabled Tower. Were they murdered on the orders of their uncle Richard III of England? Original broadcast: November 9, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 922 | ShortSummary = The Aztec Conquest: Why did the great Montezuma surrender to Cortes without fighting? What part did Aztec legend about a bearded white god play in the ultimate downfall of the Aztec Empire? Original broadcast: November 16, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 916 | ShortSummary = Houdini's Secrets: Probes the still-mysterious secrets of the world's greatest escape artist, including the theory that Houdini came back after death. Original broadcast: November 21, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 904 | ShortSummary = Hiroshima Survivors: A revealing study of the wounds suffered by survivors of the first A-bomb blast, which killed more than 80,000 Japanese civilians on August 6, 1945. Original broadcast: November 23, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 918 | ShortSummary = Titanic: Investigates the most perplexing question about the 1912 North Atlantic disaster that cost 1,517 lives: Why did the captain ignore the ice warnings and speed on into oblivion? Original broadcast: November 30, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 923 | ShortSummary = Future Life: What might the world be like for our children? Original broadcast: December 6, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 911 | ShortSummary = Nostradamus: Examines the life of Nostradamus and his predictions. Original broadcast: December 13, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 925 | ShortSummary = Spirit Voices: Do loved ones call back to us from their next lives? Leonard Nimoy examines historical claims of voices from the beyond, as well as scientific research into the possibility of spirit voices. Original broadcast: December 20, 1981. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 910 | ShortSummary = The Human Aura: A look at the multi-colored rays we transmit, which seem to change with our moods. Original broadcast: January 3, 1982. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 921 | ShortSummary = The Missing Link: Delves into one of the most intriguing questions of all—which side is right, science or creationists? Original broadcast: January 17, 1982. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 924 | ShortSummary = Time and Space Travel: Is it possible to travel through space faster than the speed of light and avoid aging? Original broadcast: January 24, 1982. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 927 | ShortSummary = Eva Braun: Explores the possibility that Adolf Hitler's wife may not have died with him down in the bunker that day in 1945. Original broadcast: February 1, 1982. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 919 | ShortSummary = The Walls of Jericho: The great Biblical saga is examined for evidence that the walls really did tumble down for Joshua. Original broadcast: February 8, 1982. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 917 | ShortSummary = Bishop Pike: Was Bishop James Pike a minister, a martyr, or a madman? Original broadcast: February 15, 1982. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 926 | ShortSummary = Ultimate Disaster: Delves into the ultimate question—how will life on this planet perish? Original broadcast: February 22, 1982. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} | ProdCode = 928 | ShortSummary = Life Before Birth: Is an unborn baby aware of the world around him? Original broadcast: March 1, 1982. | LineColor = 70DBDB }} }} Mitch Pileggi revival (2002) | ProdCode = 1803 | ShortSummary = Hell, Vampires, Tesla. Original broadcast: October 4, 2002. | LineColor = edccaa }} | ProdCode = 1806 | ShortSummary = Witchcraft, Maneaters, Ghosts. Original broadcast: October 11, 2002. | LineColor = edccaa }} | ProdCode = 1805 | ShortSummary = Werewolves, Mummies, Reincarnation. Original broadcast: October 18, 2002. | LineColor = edccaa }} | ProdCode = 1801 | ShortSummary = Ghost, Stigmata, Zombies. Original broadcast: October 25, 2002. | LineColor = edccaa }} | ProdCode = 1802 | ShortSummary = Catacomb, Bigfoot, Rennes-le-Château. Original broadcast: November 1, 2002. | LineColor = edccaa }} | ProdCode = 1804 | ShortSummary = Haunted, Doomsday, Devil. Original broadcast: November 8, 2002. | LineColor = edccaa }} | ProdCode = 1807 | ShortSummary = Lovers, Possession, Robot. Original broadcast: November 15, 2002. | LineColor = edccaa }} | ProdCode = 1808 | ShortSummary = Shroud, Alien, Faith. Original broadcast: November 22, 2002. | LineColor = edccaa }} }} Home media releases In February 2012, it was announced that Visual Entertainment, under license from Universal Studios, had acquired the home video rights to the original series for the United States and Canada. In Search of: The Complete Collection was released in Canada and the U.S. on December 11, 2012 from VEI's website.http://visual-entertainment-inc.myshopify.com/products/in-search-of-with-leonard-nimoy The 21-DVD set includes all 144 installments hosted by Leonard Nimoy. Also included are two Rod Serling specials In Search of Ancient Astronauts and In Search of Ancient Mysteries which aired prior to the start of the regular Nimoy series. Three Landsburg specials, The Outer Space Connection, Secrets of the Bermuda Triangle and Manbeast! Myth or Monster, are not included. VEI also included all eight episodes of the short-lived 2002 series, hosted by Mitch Pileggi.http://tvshowsondvd.com/news/Search-Complete-Collection/17470 See also * Other series using a similar title: In Search of the Dark Ages; In Search of the Trojan War. References External links * * * * Category:History (TV channel) original programs Category:1970s American television series Category:1980s American television series Category:2000s American television series Category:1976 American television series debuts Category:1982 American television series endings Category:2002 American television series debuts Category:2002 American television series endings Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:A&E (TV channel) shows Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television series by FremantleMedia Category:Paranormal television Category:Pseudoarchaeology Category:Pseudohistory Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series revived after cancellation Category:1976 television series debuts Category:1982 television series endings Category:2002 television series debuts Category:2002 television series endings